youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Harry Osborn
Harry Osborn is Peter and Yesenia's best friend, Harry was the son of Norman Osborn. He died in Spider-man 3 by Vemon. Knuckles the Echidna also play Harry Osborn in Spider-Hog Movies like Spider-Man movies. Spider-man movies In Spider-Man, Harry is Peter and Yesenia's closest friend. He's mentioned as having flunked out of multiple private schools and wishes to have his wealth and privilege downplayed to classmates. He constantly tries to impress his father who is very invested in his work and he grows jealous of Peter Parker's close relationship with him. He dates Mary Jane Watson during the first film, though she falls for Peter, and he manages to somewhat mend his relationship with his father. After his father's death as the Green Goblin, Harry believes that his father was murdered by Spider-Man and seeks revenge, unaware that Norman accidentally killed himself in an failed attempt to kill Spider-Man who went to great lengths to keep secret the billionaire's secret life as the Green Goblin away from Harry. Harry takes over Oscorp in Spider-Man 2, forming an alliance with Doctor Octopus to get his revenge, providing Octopus with a rare element he needs to complete his fusion reactor in exchange for Octopus capturing Spider-Man. Although the plan fails, he learns that Peter is Spider-Man when he unmasks the hero in preparation to kill him. Afterwards, he begins to hallucinate, seeing his father's image in a mirror which demands that Harry avenge him. He refuses and smashes the mirror only to find a hidden room with the Green Goblin equipment and serum behind it and realize that his father was the infamous Green Goblin. Becoming the New Goblin in Spider-Man 3, he attempts to take revenge, but he briefly sustains amnesia after Peter knocks him unconscious during their first battle. While in this state, he reverted back to how he was before the time of his father's death. After regaining his memory, due to the efforts of his father's ghost, he attempts to destroy Peter by sabotaging his relationship with Mary Jane and then claiming that she left Peter for him, only for Peter — falling increasingly under the influence of the black suit — to attack Harry in his penthouse, throwing one of his own pumpkin bombs back at him and scarring the right side of his face. However, after learning the truth of his father's death from his butler Bernard, he helps Spider-Man and The Powerpuff Girls save Mary Jane and Yesenia from Venom and Sandman and ultimately sacrifices himself to save Peter by getting himself impaled with his glider by Venom. Following the death of Venom by one of Harry's pumpkin bombs and the peaceful leaving of Sandman, Harry dies with Peter and Mary Jane at his side, apologizing to them for his troubles. Peter and Mary Jane, both heartbroken by their friend's death, attend Harry's funeral together. *Dane DeHaan has been cast as Harry in The Amazing Spider-Man 2. Category:Spider-Man Movies Characters Category:Males died in the movies Category:In love Heroes Category:Anti-heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Sons Category:Characters from Spider-Man 3 Category:Heroes turned into the Dark Side Category:Villains turned to the good side Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Sons of Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Characters from Spider-Man (2002) Category:Characters from Spider-Man 2 Category:Teenager Heroes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Villains Category:About Males